Kim Jaehwan
| birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | occupation = Singer, dancer | group_debut = August 7, 2017 | solo_debut = May 20, 2019 | years = 2017–present | height = 175 cm | weight = 61 kg | blood = O | fandom = WIN:DSoompi: Kim Jae Hwan Announces Fanclub Name | agency = Swing EntertainmentSoompi: Kim Jae Hwan To Continue With Wanna One’s Agency + Reveals Social Media Accounts And Colors CJ E&M | associated = Wanna One | sns = }}Kim Jaehwan (김재환; or Jaehwan) is a South Korean singer under Swing Entertainment. He is mostly known for placing 4th in the finale of Produce 101 Season 2, making him a part of the project boy group Wanna One until their disbandment. He made his solo debut on May 20, 2019 with his first mini album Another.Soompi: Kim Jae Hwan Announces Date + Details Of Solo Debut; Drops 1st Teaer Discography Mini albums * Another (2019) * Moment (2019) Digital singles * "Goodbye" (2020) Filmography Reality shows * Produce 101 Season 2 (Mnet, 2017) - contestant Variety shows * Wednesday Music Playlist (tvN, 2019) - main cast Trivia * Him and Jung Sewoon are senior and junior in Hoseong University. * The highest range he can reach is 3rd octave Mi~Fa * His baptist name is Mario * He always wears his rosary ring after serving 7 years in church * He is known for having a "psychopath" kind of laugh whenever he is flustered or having fun * He used to be a Music Works trainee * He appeared in season 2 of Korea's Got Talent, but got eliminated during the semi-finals * He has trained for 4 years and 2 months, if including Produce 101 Season 2, then it will be 4 years and 6 months. Gallery Kim Jae Hwan Produce 101 Promo 1.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (1) Kim Jae Hwan Produce 101 Promo 2.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (2) Kim Jae Hwan Produce 101 Promo 3.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (3) Kim Jae Hwan Produce 101 Promo 4.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (4) Kim Jae Hwan Produce 101 Promo 5.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (5) Wanna One Kim Jae Hwan debut profile photo.png|Debut profile photo Wanna One Kim Jae Hwan Nothing Without You promo photo.png|''1-1=0 (Nothing Without You)'' Wanna One Kim Jae Hwan 0 1=1 (I Promise You) promo photo.png|''0+1=1 (I Promise You)'' Wanna One Kim Jae Hwan Light promo photo.png|"Light" Wanna One Kim Jae Hwan Light promo photo 2.png|"Light" (2) Wanna One Kim Jae Hwan 1÷x=1 (Undivided) promo photo Triple Position.png|Triple Position unit photo for 1÷x=1 (Undivided) Wanna One Triple Position 1÷x=1 (Undivided) promo photo.png|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' Triple Position photo unit (with Kang Daniel, Park Woo Jin) Wanna One Kim Jae Hwan 1÷x=1 (Undivided) promo photo.png|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' Wanna One Kim Jae Hwan 1¹¹=1 (Power_Of_Destiny) promo photo.png|''1¹¹=1 (Power Of Destiny)'' Kim Jaehwan Another promo photo (1).png|''Another'' (1) Kim Jaehwan Another promo photo (2).png|''Another'' (2) Kim Jae Hwan Moment teaser photo 1.png|''Moment'' (1) Kim Jae Hwan Moment teaser photo 2.png|''Moment'' (2) Kim Jae Hwan Moment teaser photo 3.png|''Moment'' (3) References Official Links * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter Category:Singers Category:Male singers Category:Soloists Category:Male soloists Category:Kim Jaehwan Category:2019 debuts Category:Wanna One Category:Produce 101 Season 2 Category:Swing Entertainment